


Don't fight your destiny.

by JayBirdObsession, phoenix (JayBirdObsession)



Category: Batman - Three Jokers
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, English is not my language, Whumptober attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/phoenix
Summary: "Just in time," said one of the Jokers, the serious one. The gloved hand passed over his cheek as touching something precious. Jason withdrew abruptly from the touch, if he hadn't been gagged he would rip off his fingers for touching him that way. "it's time for your transformation." The Joker looked away and nodded. Jason fixed his gaze where the man directed it, the second Joker approaching him. Jason struggled uselessly, he was taken by the armpits and ankles, the acid hit his throat, his heart accelerated announcing the panic in his veins, they took him to a greenish water, Jason knew what it was, the water where he had found the others Jokers in the pool. He flailed desperately, tried to scream but the gag prevented him from screaming for help.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	Don't fight your destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you all for taking your time to read, love that you give to this work and comments.   
> Please if you find an error let me know, English is not my language, let's say that my level of English is basic, so I will appreciate any help. If you have any criticism, comment ahead feel free to do so.  
> A hug to all, happy reading.

Jason takes Barbara's hands gently, she turns and puts a hand on the man's chest "Jason told you that"

"Please Barbs don't reject me" he pleads despite the dominance, she can see those sore eyes, she stops her protest "I ... I know you will never want something with me. Pfff, who sane human would like to have something whit me, anyway?" the words, the mockery, sounds bitter. 

Barbara curses herself for starting something that she was not going to finish, she thought everything was fine when he named her again, looking almost defenseless, in his own bedroom, then she repeated for the second time that it was only a moment what happened. When Jason looked some lost and he told her he just wanted to know where his clothes were, she felt so stupid, for repeating that the kiss was a mistake. And now the boy eight years younger felt rejected again and she was the culprit, Barbara shook her head, opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her.

"It's .. just .. if you want" his voice was nervous almost shy, Jason rubbed his hand on his neck to calm the nerves, never in his life had asked for help and when he did it, the help never came. For a moment Jason's mouth fell open without uttering words "Help me" he said suddenly, drawing all the air out of his confession as the trapped words had found their way out in an exhausting way. -, don't worry only guidance, your therapists ... maybe from time to time ... you can or not ... bad idea - Jason deflated felling angry by hiself for requested it, he only turned his back to put his helmet.

Barbara swallowed the lump in her throat, she stood in front of him, with her hands she prevented him from sliding the helmet completely, she needed to see his face "I care about you Jason, I told you, will be a pleasure for me, be your support network in anytime you need. " Barbara's expression was kind, sincere. Jason throat clearing for swallow the lump in his throat, swallowing tears "Thank you" he said. They both diverted their attention to the building, Batman possibly already inside.

The corridors were dark, Jason took a step, heard a click, without thinking twice he threw himself on Barbara, throwing her as far away from the explosion. Then everything went black.

Consciousness came slowly, voices in the distance, his body felt fresh, with the cold of the night air directly caressing his skin, his hands and legs were heavily restricted, his body ached, one leg burned, possibly from the explosion. His eyes snapped open, panic ripping through him at the sight of that horrible white face. He felt helpless, naked again, vulnerable. No, no, he didn't want to be like them, he didn't want to be their toy or weapon, not of the Joker. However he looked for his bravado and gave the Joker a murderous look.

"Just in time," said one of the Jokers, the serious one. The gloved hand passed over his cheek as touching something precious. Jason withdrew abruptly from the touch, if he hadn't been gagged he would rip off his fingers for touching him that way. "it's time for your transformation." The Joker looked away and nodded. Jason fixed his gaze where the man directed it, the second Joker approaching him. Jason struggled uselessly, he was taken by the armpits and ankles, the acid hit his throat, his heart accelerated announcing the panic in his veins, they took him to a greenish water, Jason knew what it was, the water where he had found the others Jokers in the pool. He flailed desperately, tried to scream but the gag prevented him from screaming for help.

A roar was heard, screams, as his body fell into the poisoned waters.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No luches contra tu destino.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778916) by [JayBirdObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession)




End file.
